homeschoolingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bullying UK
Bullying UK, formerly Bullying Online, is a UK charity founded in 1999 by journalist Liz Carnell and her son John. The charity's website was redesigned and relaunched in 2006 with a large amount of new information to help pupils, parents and schools deal with bullying. Website Pupils can find help on dealing with violence and name calling, racism, hi-tech bullying like happy slapping, text bullying by phone and abusive websites, self harm, falling out with friends, bullying on the school bus and walk to school, body language, how to help someone being bullied and moving to a new school. There is also advice for pupils who are bullies. Parents can find help on taking a complaint through the education system, from the classroom teacher, head teacher or principal, governors, LEA (Local Education Authority) and DCSF. There are sections for parents dealing with hi-tech bullying, including abusive internet website postings, racism, bullying in independent or private schools, bullying out of school, moving a child to a new school, access to pupil records, teacher bullying and legal action. A well-used part of the website is the section containing letters for parents to copy out to start a complaint to a school. The schools' section has been expanded recently and includes advice on dealing with bullying victims, bullies and parents and ideas for school projects. There is a large section about bullying in sport. The sections include information and advice for school ancillary workers like teaching assistants, dinner ladies and school nurses. Help is given by email through the contact section of the website and leaflets and posters are also available to schools, police forces, health trusts and youth organisations. Awards Bullying Online has won many national awards, including the Daily Mirror Pride of Britain Award 2005,Pride of Britain Awards 2005 - The Winners - 2005. Retrieved on 25 June 2006. the St George's Day Modern Hero Award 2006,Nominate your Local Hero. Retrieved on 25 June 2006. the Big Issue Big Difference Award 2004,Award for sub-editor who makes a 'Big Difference'. HoldTheFrontPage.co.uk. Retrieved 25 June 2006. the Digital Inclusion category in SustainIT's 2003 National eWell-Being Awards,eWell Being Awards - 2003. Retrieved 25 June 2006. and the regional finals of the National E-Commerce Awards in 2002ecommerce-awards - past winners 2002. Retrieved 25 June 2006. and 2003.Ramrayka, Liza. Children's theatre scoops charity internet award. Guardian Unlimited. Retrieved 25 June 2006. The charity was also a finalist in the Guardian Charity Awards 2004smartchange - Guardian Charity Awards 2003: Shortlisted Entries. Retrieved 25 June 2006. and 2005,About Media Contacts Press TV radio Bullying Online The UK's #1 Bullying Resource. Retrieved 31 August 2006. and highly commended in the Camelot Oyster Awards 2002, ITV's Britain on the Move Awards 2005, the Broadband Britain Challenge 2003 and the New Statesman/BT New Media Awards 2001.Bullying resource bids for award: Regional Journalism in the UK on the Internet. Retrieved 24 June 2006. Public profile The charity has a high public profile, and was mentioned by Phil Willis MP in the UK Parliament as being in the vanguard of anti-bullying work.House of Commons Hansard Debates for 13 Dec 2004 (pt 5). Retrieved 25 June 2006. It has also been featured widely in the UK national media. The charity has been an outspoken critic of government anti-bullying work,Temko, Ned. Anti-bullying protests force policy U-turn. The Observer 28 August 2005. Retrieved 26 June 2006. including the taxpayers' funding of the controversial Anti-Bullying Alliance.Ward, Lucy. Losing the plot. The Guardian. 17 May 2005. Retrieved 26 June 2006. Director Liz Carnell is a regular contributor to TV and radio debates on school bullying and also writes for the national media like the Times Educational Supplement on school bullying issues.Carnell, Liz. How to beat 'em. Times Educational Supplement. 11 March 2005. Retrieved 25 June 2006. In January 2006 the charity launched The National Bullying Survey 2006. More than 8,000 people completed one of four sections of the survey, for parents, pupils, teachers and older people who were bullied at school. The results were announced in November 2006. Funding Bullying Online provides a free service. Recent funders have included Simplyhealth, GE Money and Royal Mail. Individuals and schools are encouraged to carry out fundraising to support the charity’s work. Full list of awards *Winner of the BT Seen and Heard Award 2007 *Winner of the St George's Day Modern Hero Awards 2006 *Winner of The Daily Mirror Pride of Britain Award 2005 *Winner of The Big Issue Big Difference Award 2004 *Winner of The BT eWell-Being Award 2003 *Winner of the regional final of the National E-Commerce Award 2003 *Winner of the regional final of the National E-Commerce Award 2002 *Finalist in the Guardian Charity Awards 2006 *Finalist in the Guardian Charity Awards 2005 *Finalist in the ITV Local Hero Awards 2005 *Finalist in the Guardian Charity Awards 2004 *Finalist in the Broadband Britain Challenge 2003 *Finalist in the Camelot Oyster Awards 2002 *Highly commended in the New Statesman/ BT New Media Awards 2001Awards. Bullying UK. Retrieved 12 March 2009. References External links *Official website *The National Bullying Survey 2006 *Web Wise kids - A national non-profit helping teach youth to be their own first line of defense Category:Bullying Category:Education in the United Kingdom